Acima de todos os males
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kyo descobre que os gestos direcionados a si superam qualquer tipo de problema, por pior que seja. YAOI IxK


**Disclaimer:** "King of Fighters" e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da SNK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Kyo descobre que os gestos direcionados a si superam qualquer tipo de problema, por pior que seja.

**Notas:** Mais um spin-off de "Do seu lado". Demorei eras para terminar isso, não espero grandes resultados. Mas eu ficaria feliz se alguém dissesse o que achou.

* * *

><p><strong>Acima de todos os males<strong>

O dia não prometia ser dos melhores para Kyo. Tudo bem que desde quando descobrira sua doença teve que baixar significativamente os padrões, porém desde que abrira os olhos naquele dia, soube de antemão que seria difícil. Seria um daqueles em que os efeitos colaterais do tratamento a que se submetia falariam mais alto e estaria completamente dependente.

Odiava aquilo. Não que não fosse bem cuidado, apenas não gostava da sensação de estar de mãos atadas. Não queria ser um peso e essa agora era uma sensação recorrente. O que mais poderia pensar quando na verdade aquele era um dia em que mal conseguia sair da cama? Ou daquelas situações onde até mesmo abrir os olhos poderia ser esforço demais?

Estava se sentindo um lixo por toda aquela dependência.

O som dos passos suaves se fizeram presentes no cômodo. Iori sempre se esforçava para não fazer barulho, sempre imaginando que estivesse dormindo. Sabia que seu sono era leve demais em uma circunstância daquelas e fazia o possível para que pudesse descansar. Quando estava em um dia como aqueles, o ruivo volta e meia ia até o quarto para ver se estava tudo bem, seguindo padrões que estabelecera sem querer.

Assim como os passos leves eram parte um ritual, havia sempre outras etapas a serem cumpridas. Os cuidados que o outro tinha consigo seguiam uma rotina de gestos delicados. Se estivesse dormindo, o ruivo abaixaria próximo a cama. Se estivesse acordado, sentaria ao seu lado. Logo em seguida verificaria sua temperatura, veria se estava suando ou com frio – comuns como efeito do tratamento – e um faria um carinho em seu rosto ou em seu cabelo.

Palavras ou não, dependeriam dos resultados dos primeiros gestos. Como estava acordado, elas certamente viriam. Estando em uma aparente normalidade, seu tom de voz soaria baixo e calmo. Se estivesse se sentindo mal, soaria mais alto, como se fosse um estímulo para ser ouvido caso a dor ou o mal estar parecesse mais forte que tudo e assim pudesse ajudar.

Naquele dia, ele se sentaria ao seu lado e sua voz seria baixa. Sem grande demora, sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e o toque em seu rosto. As palavras vieram em seguida, da forma como esperava.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem. – disse, tentando disfarçar o mal estar. Dificilmente conseguia driblar Iori, mas ainda assim tentava.

- Pela sua cara não é o que parece. – o outro rebateu, com aquele tom de voz que já conhecia. Talvez nunca conseguisse esconder alguma coisa dele. Yagami já lhe conhecia demais para deixar algo passar.

- Estou enjoado.

- E por que não disse isso antes?

- Estar enjoado já é tão comum que é quase a mesma coisa que estar bem.

Viu o namorado revirar os olhos, rindo com o que parecia um argumento tolo. Sorriu discretamente com a reação dele. Era bom saber que ainda conseguia fazê-lo rir, nem que fosse de irritação. Pelo menos assim tinha a sensação de que nem tudo estava desintegrando, que ainda podia fazer algo ao invés de ser um peso morto.

- Idiota... vou preparar alguma coisa pra você.

- Não estou com fome.

- Não perguntei se está com fome, Kyo. Disse que ia preparar alguma coisa.

Gentil como sempre. Aquela doce ironia do qual já estava tão acostumado. Iori era adepto de uma forma de carinho que soaria estranha para qualquer um, mas não para Kyo. O moreno já estava acostumado com aquele estranho afeto, que envolvia xingamentos e palavrões, porém também muitos gestos que contrariavam a ideia de que não havia um relacionamento.

- Não sei se consigo comer.

- Precisa pelo menos tentar. Não pode ficar sem se alimentar. – o outro insistiu.

- Por Kami, Iori. Mas que merda. Você é muito chato.

- Faço o possível, afinal se você mesmo não se cuida, alguém tem que cuidar... mas tudo bem, tenho uma proposta a fazer: eu vou preparar uma sopa e se você tomar eu te deixo beber todo chá que quiser.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pelo que acabara de ouvir. Espanto talvez soasse melhor, afinal aquele oferecimento significava muito mais que o normal. Tudo bem que nos últimos tempos pudesse ser um momento complicado, mas em todas as peripécias possíveis, nunca Iori chegara a tal ponto. O ruivo sempre detestara aroma de chá. Nunca se cansava de reclamar do cheiro que, segundo suas palavras, empesteava a cozinha inteira. Eram tantas reclamações que Kyo deixara de preparar a bebida para si. Sempre gostara de chá, mas também preferia ter seus tímpanos intactos, e por mais que morassem juntos, estavam na casa do ruivo. Tinha em mente que era melhor respeitar o espaço dele mesmo que a ideia de provoca-lo parecesse divertida... e agora isso.

- O que? Que espécie de proposta é essa?

- Ué, eu sei que você gosta de chá e há muito tempo não toma. Algum problema?

Ele estava fazendo aquela cara de desentendido, como se não entendesse a razão daquilo. Kyo já conhecia bem aquela expressão de quem exige uma resposta rápida porque não tem tempo a perder então apenas concordou. Talvez não conseguisse atender as expectativas dele, mas tinha em mente que precisava pelo menos tentar.

Não demorou para que estivesse novamente sozinho, tentando pesar a ideia de sua nova missão. Comer não deveria ser difícil, mas sua nova condição tornava um ato cotidiano em um desafio. Não havia nenhuma garantia de que estômago ultimamente tão voluntarioso aceitaria ser contrariado, mas aceitara fazer uma tentativa diante do gesto de Iori. Menos pela promessa do chá em si, mas por saber o que aquilo significava.

Poderia parecer pequeno, mas era uma concessão e tanto, quase um sacrifício supremo. Ele estava jogando as cartas que tinha e tentando de todas as formas. Aquilo lhe parecia um gesto extremo e isso merecia uma resposta. Então apenas se concentrou para o que prometia ser um dos atos mais difíceis e heroicos dos últimos tempos.

A tal da sopa não demorou a chegar. Iori costumava ser rápido quando cozinhava. Kyo não sabia como ele conseguia tal proeza, talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato do outro ter coordenação motora ou também de saber o que estava fazendo, e não ser um completo aventureiro. A expressão dele também lhe pareceu pouco mais preocupada. Talvez estivesse pálido, ou aparentasse mais fraqueza aos seus olhos. Detestou-se por isso, mas permaneceu calado. Apenas sentou-se para acomodar-se melhor enquanto Yagami deixava a bandeja a sua frente.

A sopa preparada por Iori tinha uma boa aparência, como tudo que ele se dispunha a fazer. E o companheiro ainda se preocupara em fazer uma receita que ele sempre gostara. E não poderia deixar tanto esmero passar despercebido e sem o mínimo esforço em retribuir, por isso o fez. Quis crer que o enjoo passaria a medida em que desse as colheradas, mas comer seria uma tarefa pior do que esperava. A colher pesava mais do que deveria, e sua boca estava amarga. Cada vez mais a ideia de Insistir fazia com que o fracasso parecesse o resultado mais certo. Estava muito claro para si que seu estômago não suportaria, mesmo que a comida fosse leve.

- Não precisa comer tudo se não quiser.

- Eu nem queria comer. – disse, deixando a colher no prato, aliviado por se ver livre da tarefa embora ainda sentisse uma certa culpa.

- Você não pode é ficar sem se alimentar. O importante é que comeu pelo menos um pouco.

- O problema é que não posso garantir que isso fique no meu estômago.

- Quer um remédio pra enjoo? – ofereceu, sendo solícito como de hábito, preocupado com o tom de suas queixas, talvez alarmado pelo fato de que costumasse evitar reclamar sobre efeitos colaterais do tratamento.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Foi o médico quem receitou, não é automedicação.

Não era como se realmente não quisesse tomar, mas tinha em mente que era algo que durava tão pouco que talvez sequer valesse a pena. Também tinha receios de ficar dependente daqueles remédios, mais ainda do que já era obrigado a depender devido ao tratamento.

- Se eu ficar tomando, logo vai perder o efeito. Vou ficar viciado nessa merda.

- Não precisa ficar simplesmente aguentando, Kyo. Você já aguenta demais.

- Estou me sentindo um lixo. – desabafou, sem olhar para o ruivo, confessando sua fraqueza.

Na prática, não sabia porque ele lhe dizia que aguentava demais. Queria poder trazer menos problemas, porém por mais que tentasse isso parecia impossível. De qualquer modo eram coisas que o ruivo nunca permitia que dissesse em voz alta. Sem demora, a resposta em um tom de voz brando veio acompanhado de um toque suave em sua mão, naquele lembrete de sempre.

- Ei, as coisas pioram antes de melhorar, lembra?

Meneou a cabeça suavemente, indicando que sim. Era impossível responder de outra forma, ainda mais quando havia algo tão dúbio naquela pergunta. Iori nunca dizia certas coisas com todas as letras, da mesma forma como o fato de estar se sentindo um lixo poderia ter mil interpretações. Ainda assim a conclusão era uma só:

Não importava se Kyo não conseguisse se perdoar por ser um peso. O fato era que Iori também nunca o perdoaria por não se deixar ser cuidado.

- Bom, se não vai comer mais vou levar isso de volta pra cozinha e cumprir minha parte no trato.

- Quê? Mas eu não consegui comer tudo.

- Eu prometi o chá caso você comesse. E comeu pelo menos um pouco. Precisa começar a prestar mais atenção nas coisas que eu falo, Kusanagi. – disse, em tom irônico, pegando novamente a bandeja e saindo do quarto.

O moreno riu sozinho no quarto. O momento foi breve, mas era engraçado de toda forma. Imaginar Iori Yagami ignorando seu repudio pelo aroma e duelando para preparar o chá ainda era algo bastante hilário, mesmo sabendo o que aquilo significava. Talvez fosse melhor para si ignorar certas coisas ou encarar aquilo com mais leveza.

O problema não era ter medo quanto a si mesmo, apenas não queria ser um peso para Yagami. Porém também sabia que ele não lhe deixaria escapar. Nunca o deixaria se afastar por motivos que dizia ser absolutamente fúteis. Ele refutava todas as suas tentativas de desobriga-lo de qualquer cuidado, especialmente quando o pretexto era uma vida mais normal. Um pretexto que segundo as palavras de seu ruivo eram absolutamente imbecis porque a vida deles nunca fora nem nunca seria assim.

Poderia não ser normal, mas sempre havia uma rotina. Tinha certeza de que ele lhe traria o chá e também o tal remédio para enjoo. Ele deitaria ao seu lado na cama e ligaria a TV, pareceria distraído enquanto acompanhava seja lá qual fosse a programação do canal, mas na realidade vigiaria cada gole. Talvez o abraçasse, ignorando solenemente qualquer protesto seu sobre os riscos de passar mal e vomitar sobre ele.

Se percebesse sono ou cansaço, ele diminuiria o volume e evitaria se mexer, temendo incomodar um descanso que notava ser sempre difícil de conseguir. Dependendo da ocasião também dormiria, mas com um sono tão leve que despertaria ao menor movimento ou sobressalto na respiração.

Era recorrente, previsível. E Kyo gostava disso. Mesmo que odiasse se sentir daquela forma, gostava de saber que o tinha ao seu lado para todas as horas. E sabia que não era por pena, obrigação ou algo parecido. Era por vontade própria, pelo amor que nem sempre se sentiam a vontade para expressar em palavras. Afinal eram homens másculos, lutadores experientes e em um ringue as palavras eram dispensáveis, porém não poderiam ignorar a força dos gestos. Todos os gestos do ruivo direcionados a si queriam dizer a mesma coisa:

Iori nunca o deixaria cair.

Kyo deixou-se sorrir bobamente perante a constatação, seguro pela privacidade do quarto vazio e que não permaneceria assim por muito tempo. A certeza de ter conquistado algo antes inimaginável valia a pena qualquer problema que ainda tivesse de encontrar pelo meio do caminho. Vivenciar aquela rotina de cumplicidade era mais importante que tudo porque no fim as compensações eram maiores que todos os males.

Talvez o dia não prometesse mais ser tão ruim quanto pensou.

_**Fim**_


End file.
